Ribambelles, ritournelles
by kikoohello
Summary: Quand tournent, tournent ses pensées, qui est là pour les arrêter? OS


_Hello^^ Comment va les peoples? lol^^_

_Alors me voilà de retour avec un OS. Je sais, je ne fait que ça, mais je suis en train d'écrire une fic, je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, la taille ni quand je vais la publie, ni m^me si je le ferais, mais bon... alors je publie ceci en attendant. _

_**Diclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, tout à celle plein de pèze, fric, oseille, livre sterling etc etc... Bref Moi j'ai juste ce texte. comme quoi..._

_**NA:** Ben pas grand chose à dire. Juste que je voulais un texte lancinant, comme une** ribambelle, ritournelle**, d'où le titre. Ouais je sais, je me suis pas foulée... Je vous conseille d'écouter pendant que vous le lisez, une chanson: toi +moi de Grégoire. Parce que c'est ce que j'écoutais pendant l'écriture, et je dois avouer qu'il m'a bien aidé! Ahem, alors si vous trouver des trucs qui vous la rappelle, c'est normal lol XD_

_Place maintenant au.... Rating, vous croyez quoi? XD_

_**Rating:** Mouais, K+, parce que ça dis pas explicitement qui est qui, mais je pensais surtout à Draco+Harry.M'enfin..._

_Alors, c'est maintenant que vous criez "Oh joie, voici le texte!"_

_Non mais, c'est tout le temps à l'auteur de tout faire, j'vous jure...._

_**BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Ribambelles, ritournelles**

La guerre est finie. Tant de morts. Tant d'amis morts au combat. Tant d'ennemis morts aussi. Car toutes les morts comptent. Bien sûr, celles de nos amis seront toujours les plus douloureuses. Les plus marquantes. Mais les autres morts, les inconnues, les ennemies. Même si on ne veut pas l'admettre, elles font aussi mal. Plus ou moins, du moins. Plus pour certains. Moins pour d'autres.

Il y aura toujours au moins une mort à pleurer. Un disparu à déplorer.

A cause d'inconscience. A coup d'innocence. Toujours de connivence.

La vie est une drôle de chose. La valse incongrue d'atomes. Inutile qu'ils soient crochus ou non.

C'est juste qu'ils se sont trouvés là, peut-être au mauvais endroit, peut-être au bon moment. C'est juste que…

C'est juste comme ça que notre amitié s'est formée. Juste comme ça.

Dans le froufrou de la danse des autres. Leur parade amoureuse peut-être, même.

Vu un instant, disparu juste au suivant.

Tu sais, moi, ma danse, je ne l'ai pas encore commencée. Du moins je pense.

Celle qui m'a fait bouger, ce n'était pas la mienne. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Parce que, parfois, je voudrais commencer ma propre danse, mon propre tango. Peut-être même, si tu es d'accord, mon propre slow. Le nôtre ?

Si tu es d'accord, parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourrais y participer. Me suivre. Enchaîner avec moi les pas de ma vie, qui sera alors aussi la tienne.

Tu sais, au départ, ta danse et la mienne, elles se sont rencontrées. Violemment. Insidieusement aussi, je pense.

A force de danser l'un contre l'autre, on se foutait des coups. Ne dis pas non, parce que tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Nos atomes se sont trouvés très crochus, apparemment. Et ça a continué.

Ribambelles, ritournelles. Danse autour, danse dedans. Mais ne sors pas, pas maintenant.

Je sais, mes paroles sont naïves, je sais, je suis idiot.

Mais tu ne crois pas, que juste durant le moment de changer de chanson, on pourrait, peut-être, arrêter de se tourner autour, de se frapper, et plutôt que de recommencer chacun de son côté, reprendre cette danse ensemble ?

Tu ne crois pas ?

Je sais, les morts tournent aussi. Je les vois, parfois, silhouettes translucides, rôder autour de nous les vivants. Les Survivants.

Je sais, la guerre nous a tous blessé. Mais même…

Mais même si….

Même si tu es blessé, même si tu a mal, alors…

Alors je veux être avec toi. On pourrait…

Peut-être…

On pourrait sûrement s'aider. Se soigner, ensemble. Se panser. Et peut-être…

Peut-être s'aimer ?

Mais s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. Je ne pourrais…

Je ne pourrais te dire ce qui m'a pris. Ce qui me prend même maintenant.

C'est peut-être eux, qui nous tournent autour sans qu'on ne les voie, qui me poussent dans tes bras. Qui me font vouloir me voir dans tes yeux.

Je veux, de toi, tout. Mais si tu ne veux pas, et bien tant pis. Même un sourire me suffirait. Je le mettrais là, tu sais…

Là où j'ai mis le premier « bonjour » sans insulte.

Là où j'ai mis le premier regard sans rancune, sans dédain. Sans rien ?

Tu sais, je te veux. Entier, sans artifice. Je veux ton Toi, celui que tu me réserverais. Celui que personne n'a le droit de voir. Celui dont je serai le maître, l'ami, l'amant, peut-être ?

Ribambelles, ritournelles. Et tourne, tourne la vie. Et danse, danse, le manège. Et part, part l'espoir…

Ribambelles, ritournelles. Apparaît alors les souvenirs, la mémoire. Qui te laissent…

Qui te laissent prostré, pleurant. Suppliant ?

Laisse-moi essuyer tes larmes, écouter tes pleurs. Laisse-moi entendre tes envies, tes rêves. Ton rire ?

Laisse-moi te regarder briller…

Ribambelles, ritournelles. Et arrive le carnaval. Les chars s'amènent. Cachés par les déguisements, bardés de lances de fer. Comme ton cœur. Et le mien.

Mais moi, tu sais, je voudrais te montrer. Te montrer ce que je ressens. Ce que j'aime. Ce que je pense.

Ouvrir mon cœur me fera certainement mal. Ouvrir la plaie qu'il est devenu, suintant de douleur. Rongé par le pus des regrets. Mais je pense que tu pourrais, si tu le veux bien, être mon médicament. Et si tu es d'accord, même devenir mon médecin.

C'est peut-être notre dernier jour de chance, alors…

Alors je t'en prie…

Ne me rejette pas. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Écoute-moi, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai des….

Ribambelles, ritournelles, qui tournent dans ma tête.

Oui, j'ai des…

Ribambelles, ritournelles, qui chantent près de mon cœur…

Et qui me chuchotent un espoir.

L'espoir que peut-être, toi et moi, pourrions devenir autre chose.

Peut-être un « toi plus moi » ?

Peut-être un « ensemble » ?

Je voudrais tant un « nous »…

Mais…

Elles tournent, tournent, les ribambelles, les ritournelles.

Et continuent les coups, les danses séparées.

Alors j'espère, que peut-être…

Que peut-être à la prochaine pause…

On pourrait réessayer ?

Recommencer ?

Ribambelles, ritournelles effacent les espoirs. Ne restent que les souvenirs, mémoire de moments attendu. Inattendu ?

Ribambelles, ritournelles, et recommencent nos danses impersonnelles. Juste pour sauver, cette fois encore, les apparences…

Ribambelles, ritournelles de regrets, de morts. Tourne, tourne, le manège de nos vies.

Et qui pourra nous dire quel bouton appuyer pour au moins pouvoir arrêter le temps…

Le temps d'au moins se saluer ?

Ribambelles, ritournelles, tourne les rôles. Les instants et les moments.

Et c'est à présent ton tour. Ton tour de tourner, tourner infiniment.

Dans des ribambelles de ritournelles. Et bien sûr, sans moi.

Le temps de te voir, et tu es déjà parti. Dans d'autres lits? D'autres bras ?

Non, je ne pense pas. Parce que les morts tournent aussi, autour de nous, sur nous. En nous.

Ton père, ma mère. Tes amis, mon parrain. Nos familles.

Alors tournez, ribambelles et ritournelles, mais par pitié…

Par pitié, laissez-moi au moins garder mes souvenirs de lui. Et peut-être, si vous êtes bons, je voudrais tant pouvoir toujours le regarder. S'il vous plait…

Et laissez-le entrer dans la ronde qui lui plait, même si…

Même si elle ne me prend pas en compte, parce que…

Parce que tant qu'il est heureux, moi…

Ça me suffit…

Draco………

**Fin**

* * *

Ribambelles, ritournelles de... reviews? plz^^


End file.
